


Relapse

by CarpoMetaCarpal (VoltageInside)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageInside/pseuds/CarpoMetaCarpal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren likes to pretend he doesn’t like physical affection or he doesn’t care about it so you decide to stop showing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relapse

It was a habit. You touched him whenever, wherever. Stroking down his arm, toying with his hair, tugging on his cloak. When he sat, you’d kiss the top of his head - or helmet, whichever.

Kylo never really responded. It was as if a breeze flew by. He paid it no mind; paid your affections no mind. It was fine by you, really. You didn’t take on the love of a Sith if you expected love and happiness and sweet nothings. You were drawn to the intensity, the passion, the immense amount of trust required.

Finally, you decided - maybe he didn’t actually like it. Maybe he didn’t like your reminders of your presence, of your companionship. After all, on his private quarters it was a whole different story. So you trailed off until if you weren’t behind your doors, you simply stood at his side with your hands behind your back.

He at first didn’t notice. But over the next few days, he’d shift every once in a while. He’d twitch his forearm, or gently tousle his hair, or flick his cape as he walked. Rare, but since you spent your time studying his movements, you just… Knew. Something was off.

It got to the point where he would finally start looking at you. He’d scratch his forearm and then tilt his head in your direction. You never made eye contact - he tended to keep his gaze lowered. His look rested on your boots, as if contemplating. Finally he turned back to his work.

And so it went. You’d be at one of the panels, adjusting something here or there and feel his presence behind you. He’d come check what you’re doing, but he stood just a hairs breadth closer. You chewed the smirk off your face, replacing it with a faux look of concentration. He lingered briefly, and finally clicked off.

Weeks of this. You kept your hands, your affections to yourself. He’d twitch uncomfortably, stand over your shoulder, linger a little longer when conversing with you.

That night, you stood in your quarters, rolling your shoulders to remove the kinks. You felt his presence approach even before the door opened. The soft whir of the mask, and he placed it off to the side. Following that were his gloves, a requirement you had placed long ago. He stood watching you, for a moment, yet you ignored him, choosing instead to crack your neck.

Kylo finally took soft, almost timid steps towards you. He hovered, lifting a hand and then lowering it again. You heard the gears in his head turning, thinking. You bite your lip to hide the soft smile of victory. You didn’t know it was a game until you felt his arms slide around your waist, pressing his body fully and completely against your back. You’d won. Of course, you’d won. He buries his face into the crook of your neck, breathing in your scent and sighing the breath out.

You twist your head and kiss his temple, feeling him relax. After weeks, the tension he’d been holding finally just ebbed away. Your hands cover his, stroking patterns with your thumb.

After that incident you returned to your affections. Back to normal. Now, his head will lean into your hand, or he will spare a glance when your hand rests on his forearm. Just enough - and that’s what you are to one another. Just enough.


End file.
